Playing With Fire
by april75
Summary: Diffrent direction then the movie. Sebastian is seeing both Kathryn and Annette, but someone finds out. Will Kathryn and Annete join forces or will they betray each other?
1. Default Chapter

From: "Michelle Coursen" mcoursen@comcast.net  
Subject:   
Date: Tuesday, October 29, 2002 3:37 AM  
  
Playing With Fire  
  
Summary:Comepletely another direction then the movie. Sebastian is seeing both Kathryn and Annette, but what happends when they find out? Will Kathryn and Annette join forces or will they decide to go on their own to win Sebastian?  
  
Chapter 1: Say Cheese!  
  
Summary: Kathryn is getting suspicious of Sebastian and hires a private eye.  
  
Discalimer: Don't own any of them  
  
"You are something else!" Sebastian Valmont said admiringly at Kathryn Merteuil.  
  
"Thank you I do try." Kathryn said stretching her taut naked body.  
  
Sebastian climbed out of the bed naked and began heading towards the bathroom to shower. He enjoyed his escapade with Kathryn and he was serious about what he said about her being amazing. But sometimes a man needed more then a good fucking to keep his juices flowing. Kathryn was his former stepsister and just as scheming as him, but recently he began to get bored with his life. Sure it was fun seducing innocent school girls, but there has to be more to life. He thought he found it when Kathryn entered his life when his father married her mother. It was amusing at first to get the supposed innocent Kathryn into bet, but after realizing she bed half of the school well it started to get tedious. After their parents divorced (which he was suprised it lasted as long as it did) Kathryn finally consented to go to bed with him. Sure she was a great lay, but come on she had enough practice! So Sebastian continued to be Kathryn's fuck buddy, but that all changed when he graduated high school and decided to try his hand at going to college. That is when he met her.  
  
That her was someone he never imagined possible. A sweet innocent young lady named Annette Hardgrove. She was everyting Kathryn wasn't. Kind , thoughtful, and a virgin. Sebastian was charmed, but he still didn't want to give up Kathryn. She may be a ball breaker, but she was a sexy one at that.  
  
"Where are you going?" Kathryn demanded.  
  
"To shower." Sebastian said and walked into the bathroom.  
  
No sooner did Sebastian start the shower and lather up he saw the shower door slide open.  
  
"Need some company?" A naked Kathryn asked seductively.  
*****************  
  
Two hours later Sebastian made it out of Kathryn's house and hurriedly ran to his car. He promised Annette to meet her at eight o' clock and it was now 7:55. After the steamy shower with Kathryn somehow she ended up pushed up against the vanity with Sebastian taking her from behind. See why he didn't want to give her up? Deep down Sebastian knew he would have to make a choice, but he hoped to push it off as long as possible.  
  
From her bedroom window Kathryn watched Sebastian get in his car and start to drive off. Waiting until his car was out of sight she walked over to the phone and picked up the receiver and began to dial.  
  
"Hello? Yeah it's me. He's gone now." Kathryn said when someone picked up the phone.  
  
Listening for a minute then she hung up the phone. Dumb prick! Did he actually think he could two time her? She had no concrete proof only her instincts that never failed her before. So Kathryn hired a private detective to follow Sebastian to see how honest he was being. If he had nothing to hide then what was the harm in protecting her intrests?  
  
*******************  
  
Sebastian made it to Annette's house only ten minutes late which was quite impressive considering how late he started. Annette greeted him at the door dressed in a very demure dress. Something Kathryn wouldn't be caught dead in.  
  
"Your late." Annette said playfully and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
Sebastian smiled at her and apologized sinverely. Hand in hand they made their was to his car for a night at the symphony. Before Annette he wouldn't be caught dead anywhere near an event like that. Annette helped him see the enjoyment of a night like this. While walking he noticed the bushes near her front walkway move quite suddenly. Frowning Sebastian glanced over at them and didn't notice anything else. Probably a rabbit Sebastian thought to himself.  
  
How wrong he was. Squatted behind the bushes sat Tony O'connor a very skilled private investigator with a camera in his hands.  
  
Click! Click! Tony snapped away and wondered how his beautiful client would react when she saw theese. 


	2. Who's fooling who?

From: "Michelle Coursen" mcoursen@comcast.net  
Subject:   
Date: Wednesday, October 30, 2002 3:38 PM  
  
Chapter 2: Who's fooling who?  
  
Summary: Kathryn calls for a meeting with Annette but will Sebastian catch on?  
  
Kathryn just sat there staring at the pictures in her hand. It's one thing to be suspicous, but to have proof is another.   
  
"I thought you would be pleased." Tony O'connor said seeing Kathryn's expression.  
  
Oh yeah pleased as can be that Sebastian is a sleazy dog Kathryn thought bitterly. "Thank you Mr. O'connor you will be properly compensated." Kathryn said in a way of dismissal. Tony got the hint and quietly left.  
  
Oh Sebastian you will pay! No one got away with making a fool of Kathryn Merteuil and got away with it!  
  
Kathryn walked over to her desk and looked up a number in her phone book and quickly dialed the number on her phone.  
  
"Annette? Hi it's Kathryn Merteuil." Kathryn said in a sweet voice.  
  
"Hello." Annette said suprised that Sebastian's former stepsister was calling her. What did she want?  
  
"I was wondering if we could possibly meet at Chez Paree for lunch." Kathryn suggested.  
  
"Why?" Annette asked confused.  
  
"Let's put it this way it's worth your while." Kathryn said with a sly smile.  
  
********************  
  
Sebastian had tried and called Kathryn and got no answer, so he called Annette next and was informed by her father that she had gone on a lunch date at Chez Paree. A lunch date at Chez Paree? With who and why that place? It wasn't exactly Annette's scene. And it was also Kathryn's favorite restuarant. Now it may seem to be a coincidence, but Sebastian did not beleive in that. Everything happend for a reason. So Sebastian didn't see the harm in taking a stroll past Chez Paree and seeing who Annette's mysterious lunch date was.  
  
*************  
  
Kathryn plastered a fake smile on her face when she saw Annette walking towards her table. Oh god what did Sebastian see in her? She walked into the restaurant looking confused and out of her element. Guess he was slumming with some hayseed girl.  
  
"Kathryn?" Annette asked nervously when she approached the table.  
  
"Annette pleased to meet you." Kathryn said pleasently and motioned her to sit down.  
  
Releived Annette sat down and looked around in awe.  
  
"First time here?" Kathryn asked unable to resist a little jab.  
  
"Yes, they really don't have places this fancy back home in Kansas."  
  
Kansas! Oh god Sebastian you really picked yourself a winner here. Kathryn could still see the straw in her hair.  
  
"Well Annette to get to the point of this meeting. I have some important information about your precious boyfriend Sebastian." Kathryn said savoring this very moment.  
  
***************  
  
Sebastian had pulled up to Chez Paree to see Kathryn enter. He waited a few minutes and snuck in and sat at the bar. A birds eye view od the whole didning area. He really wasn't suprised to see Annette enter and walk towards Kathryn's table. Nothing about that girl really suprised him anymore. He was a little suprised though at being caught, but he had to admire Kathryn for being able to quicly find out he was seeing Annette and who she was.  
  
Instead of making his presence known, Sebastian quietly slipped out and went to his car. He didn't need to hear the conversation her had a pretty good idea what was being said. He just had to wait for them to make their move. 


	3. Cat and Mouse

From: "Michelle Coursen" mcoursen@comcast.net  
Subject:   
Date: Thursday, October 31, 2002 6:30 AM  
  
Chapter3: Cat and Mouse  
  
Summary: Sebastian makes a suprising confession.  
  
  
"Prick!" Annette said suddenly and very loudly.  
  
Kathryn looked around to see if anyone was looking at them. "I am sorry Annette." Kathryn said with false concern.  
  
"I am upset too Annette." Kathryn lowered her eyes and gave her best hurt expression. "I know it was a bit unothodox realationship, but you see I thought he loved me."  
  
Annette felt a rush of sympathy and began to pat Kathryn's hand. "Oh Kathryn don't cry he's not worth it."  
  
No shit you dimb ninny! Kathryn took a napkin to her eyes to wipe the false tears away. "Annette he hurt us both.We need to do something."  
  
"What?" Annette asked confused.   
  
Kathrynleaned her head in further. "I am so glad you asked."  
  
*************  
  
Sebastian was deep in thought. Now Annette and Kathryn's lunch date could have been completely innocent, but he doubted it. If Kathryn knew about him and Annette then she probably was on the warpath. He deicided to call the weakes link.  
  
"Hey hon." Sebastian said as soon as Annette picked up the phone.  
  
"Sebastian!" Annette said suprised. Kathryn told her to act normal, but Annette wasn't a very good liar.  
  
"I called you earlier, but you went out to lunch." Sebastian said innocently.  
  
Annette did not know what to say. Should she tell Sebastian with who or should she lie? Annette was confused so she just kept quiet and didn't answer him.  
  
Sebastian waited a few seconds for Annette to take the bait. When she didn't bite Sebastian plowed ahead. "Who did you go with?"  
  
What she should say? Kathryn didn't say what to do if Sebastian asked her a direct question. "Ummm noone important."  
  
Sebastian knew it! If the luch was comepletely innocent then Annette would have had no problem telling him. "Annette I have a confession to make. You see I wasn't completely honest with you." Sebastian said in a contrite voice.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You see before we met I was seeing someone else and it really never ended. I am sorry Annette." Sebastian said in a very sincere voice.  
  
Now Annette was very confused. She didn't expect him to confess to her. "Oh Sebastian I know already." Annette said.  
  
That devious bitch! Oh Kathryn was good! "So what do you want to do?" Sebastian asked.  
  
Annette was in a panic! She had to talk to Kathryn and soon! How could they scheme against Sebastian when he already confessed and feels bad about it. "Sebastian I need to think." Annette said hurriedly and hung up the phone.  
  
Sebastian smiled and hung up the phone. Now to pay a visit to Kathryn.  
  
**************  
  
"Annette I don't care if he got on all fours and licked your shoes!" Kathryn screamed into the phone.  
  
"But he seemed truly sorry." Annette whined into the phone."It's not fair to him."  
  
Oh god save her from people with a consicous! "Annette let me think and I will call you back." Kathryn said calmly and hung up the phone. What the hell was Sebastian up to?  
  
"Excuse me Miss, but Mr. Valmont is here to see you." Kathryn's butler called from the doorway of the living room.  
  
"Show him in." Kathryn said.   
  
"Hey sexy." Sebastian said as he walked into the living room.  
  
Kathryn gave him a dirty look and rushed to close the living room doors. "What do you want?" She said with a sour expression on her face.  
  
"I came to tell you something."  
  
Kathryn held up a hand to stop Sebastian. " Save your heartfelt confession. I know already and I don't care."  
  
Sebastian knew Kathryn would be harder to melt, but he figured to try his best.  
  
"And Sebastian I want to tell you that it doesn't matter because I am gonna destroy you." Kathryn spat out.  
  
Sebastian raised his eyebrows and stared at Kathryn." Aren't we being a little too harsh?"  
  
Kathryn laughed out sarcastically. "Save it Sebastian and watch your back!." Kathryn said eyes blazing."Now get the fuck out!"  
  
"War it is then, but remember sweetie anything you do to me will only come back worse to you." Sebastian sneered. With that he turned around to leave.  
  
He paused for a minute and looked back at Kathryn. "Oh by the way you were a lousy lay." Sebastian said snidely.  
  
"GET OUT!" Kathryn screamed out and threw a very heavy ashtray at him. Missing his head by a few inches it smashed against the wall.  
  
"Sebastian you willsuffer and that is a promise." 


	4. Revenge

From: "Michelle Coursen" mcoursen@comcast.net  
Subject:   
Date: Friday, November 01, 2002 1:59 PM  
  
Chapter3: Revenge  
  
Summary: Kathryn and Sebastian each hatch plans against each other.  
  
  
"Repeat that one more time!" Sebastiann screamed into the phone.  
  
The customer service rep sighed and struggled to remain calm. "Mr. Valmont I am sorry but your account is overdrawnn and we cannot honor your check."  
  
"Are you shitting me? Do you knnow who my father is?" Sebastian asked in disbelief. He had been drawn into this nightmare when a very angry Blomingdales called him to inform him that his five hundred check had bounced. He knew full well that his accounts was always kept with a minimim of one thousand. A call to his business manager informed him of his apparent lack of funds to cover the lousy check.  
  
"Mr Valmont the Bank is aware of who your father is and I repeat we cannot do anything if there is no money in your account." The bank employee said in a very polite but firm voice.  
  
"This is an outrage my father can buy this damn bank with just the money kept in his checking account." Sebastian informed thecustomer service rep.   
  
"Mr Valmont your father's account inndeed does have ample money in his account, but the check is in your name, so unfortunely our hands are tied."  
  
"You will hear from my father." Sebastian threatened and slammed the phone down. What the hell is going on? This smelled of Kathryn, but even she was uncapable of breaking into a bank's computer and emptying his account. The again it's not like she could have gotten someone else to do it for her.  
  
Fine Kathryn you wanna play hard all, Sebastain thought to himself and grabbed his car keys.   
  
*********************  
  
Kathryn was in a very good mood and somehow came into a great deal of money, so she planned to shop till she dropped. What she would give to see poor Sebastian's face when he was told he had no money. Zero.   
  
All it really took was looking up a former class mate and the smartest boy in the whole damn school. Simon Russel was a whiz at computers and like the rest of the male population of Manchester Prep had a crush on her. At first he was hesitant of doing something so risky, so Kathryn asked him to a romantic dinner to discuss the "little prannk" she wanted his help in. Once Kathryn pulled the seductive routine, Simon was helpless. Granted Kathryn had to deal with Simon's slobbery kisses and roaming hands pawing at her breasts. But what's a little sacerfice for a great scheme.? She also made sure she that he transferred the money to her account. Since she was aware of the fact that Sebastian's father made sizeable deposits into Sebastian's account. It was only fair since her mother put Kathryn on a strict monnthly allowence.  
  
"Excuse me Miss Mertueil." A security guard tapped Kathrynn on the shoulder.  
  
Kathryn felt a shiver of fear when the security guard approached her. Since as long as Kathryn could remember she had a nasty habit other then her cocaine habit., shoplifting. Nothinng big just a few small items here or there. Nothing she ever used, but the rush of getting away was too good to resist. "Yes?" Kathryn asked.  
  
"Would you mind coming in the back with me?", the security guard asked politely.  
  
"No." Kathryn said snidely and turned her back on him. It was because not five minutes ago she pocketed a leather belt.  
  
The security guard tapped Kathryn on the shoulded once more. "I am sorry I must insist that you come in the back with me or we could always do this at the police station." The security guard said very firmly.  
  
People were starting to stare and the one thing Kathryn hated was to be embarrassed. "Vey well." Kathryn said rudely and followed the security guard into the back room.  
  
Once there the security guard motioned her to sit down. The store manager also had joined them. "Please emty your pocketbook." The security guard asked.  
  
Kathryn had no choice and began emptying the contents of her pocketbook. Once she pulled out the belt she feigned shock. "I must have put this there absent mindedly." Kathryn said in a way of explantation and smiled her charming smile.  
  
The security guard and the manager remained stont faced. "Miss Mertueil we might have bought that before, but we have come to be informed of your previous thefts." The bank manager said.  
  
"Excuse me?" Kathryn demanded. This was not happening. The only person that knew of her shoplifting besides her was Sebastian. She was gonna kill him! "Are you aware of who my family is?" Kathryn asked in an arrogant voice.  
  
  
"Yes we are and that is why we all we are not gonna pursue this any further."  
  
Kathryn silently sighed in releif. "However." The store manager said " We ask that you no longer enter this store again."  
  
With all the dignity she could muster Kathryn simply nodder her head.  
  
******************  
  
Kathryn was not in a very good mood when she entered her house. The embarrasment was unbearable! Oh she was gonna get Sebastian alright!  
  
"Ecxuse me Miss Merueil." The family butler said as he walked towards her.  
  
"Master Valmont is waiting in the living room."  
  
Oh was he? Kathryn walked very fast into the living room to see Sebastian slouching downn on the sofa.  
  
"Hey princess have fun shopping?" Sebastain said looking up when he heard Kathryn entering the room.  
  
Kathryn didn't answer and went to close the living room doors. "Well at least I have money, but word is that poor Mr. Valmont is flat broke." Kathryn gloated.  
  
To her fury Sebastian started to laugh. "Maybe I should start stealing? Tell me Kathryn is it lucurative?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"Fuck you!" Kathryn exploded at him.  
  
"Listen my favorite klepto maybe we shoudl call it even." Sebastian asked. Then he leered at Kathryn and added " So we can put all our energy towards something more productive."  
  
Kathryn thought for a minute. It was a tempting thought, but she had to make sure this time he was not gonna see someonelse behind her back. "Tell you what Sebastian as long as you help me destroy someone?"  
  
Sebastian was suprised Kathryn agreed so readily."Who?" he asked warily.  
  
Kathryn smiled and said "Annette." Now this was the test on how serious he was.  
  
Sebastian was conflicted. Sure he enjoyed in the past helping Kathrynn with her schemes, but Annette was differnt. She was someone that he found to be genuinely a good personn. He was sure given enough time her could fall in love with her. Was it worth it just to be with Kathryn? 


	5. A Change Of Plans

Chapter5: A Change of Plans  
  
Summary: Kathryn and Sebastain plans hit a bump when one of Sebastian's schemes backfire.  
  
Author note: This chapter has slightly racial remarks. Even though it is not the beleif of the Author it is written by a certain character's point of view. If you are easily offended please do not read.  
  
"Well what is it?" Kathryn challenged Sebastain.  
  
Sebastian took his time to answer. Was destroying an innocent girl worth being with Kathryn? Somethimes he thought it was worth it, but there were times when she bugged the hell out of him. She seemed to always constantly test him. "Under one condition." Sebastain said finally.  
  
"What?' Kathryn asked suprised. What did he have up his sleeve now? Kathryn though to herself.  
  
"After we are done you see me openly." Sebastian said. He held his breath and wondered what her reaction would be. Kathryn hated having conditions on thinhs, she liked action when she said action. But it was time she saw he was no pull toy that she could put away when she wasn't bored.  
  
"Sebastian." Kathryn began patiently, even though she felt far from patient. What did he think will happend? That we will live happily ever after? Kathryn thought to herself before answering. "You know that is not possible."  
  
"Why?" Sebastian demanded.  
  
Kathryn finally reached the end of her rope. "Because you dumb fool! What the hell will people think when they see us together? If you haven't forgotten we were related!" Kathryn exploded at Sebastian.  
  
Sebastian reached the end of his rope too. Why the fuck did she actually care what people thought? "Then I guess you no longer need my help." Sebastian said firmly. With that he walked past Kathryn and opened the living room door. "Have a nice life." Sebastian called out to her and walked past the doors.  
  
Katrhyn almost called him back. Almost. But Kathyrn had her pride, and if he couldn't understand her then fuck him!  
  
**********************  
  
Kathryn was tense after the confrontation with Sebastian and needed a massage. Calling a nearby spa she saw if they could fit her in for a deep tissue massage. When they heard her name they jumped to attention and juggled appointments to fit her in. That's what she was on her way to do when she literally ran into her butler at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Excuse you." Kathryn said rudely as she brushed down her skirt.  
  
The butler bit his tongue and bowed humbly to Kathryn. "I am sorry Miss, but I was coming to see you and inform you that you have a visitor."  
  
Katrhyn rolled her eyes in disgust. The last thing she needed was more stress. "Tell them I am out." Kathryn ordered and began to push past the butler.  
  
"A little too late for that." A voice called out to her.  
  
Brushing past the butler, Kathryn went to see who the voice belonged to. To her dismay there stood her one time boyfriend, Court Reynolds.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Kathryn asked and glanced down at her watch. Damn! She was gonna miss her appointment.  
  
"I need to talk to you." Court said in a voice that ddn't seem very happy.  
  
Kathryn didn't really care what he wanted. One time she thought him as the perfect accessory to her, and was willing to put up with his shit. Not anymore now, underneath his boyish good looks laid a dumb drunk asshole. He wasn't even good in bed , yet he was the one that dumped her! "Too bad Court I am on my way out." Kathryn informed him and went to walk towards the front door.  
  
"I really don't care." Court said and grabbed Kathryn's arm to push her into the nearest room.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing?" Kathryn demanded angrily.  
  
Court didn't answer and shoved her into the nearest room . Once into the room he rushed to shut the doors.  
  
"Court open the fucking door now!" Kathryn yelled at him. What the fuck did he think he was doing?  
  
"Can it." Court said rudely and sat down in the nearest chair. "We need to talk now."  
  
"I really don't have anything to say to you." Kathryn said and began to walk to the shut door.  
  
"Either you listen to me now or maybe your mother would like to hear some things about her precious daughter." Court said threateningly. He smiled to himself when he saw Kathryn stop and turn her head around. God she made him sick with her innocent act. If only the public saw the real Kathryn behind closed doors.  
  
Kathryn sat down facing him and folded her arms across her chest. "Spill it" She said shortly.  
  
"Did you or did you not get Sebastian to seduce Cecile and set her up with her music teacher?" Court demanded. He didn't care about the Sebastian part, but he did care about the music teacher. Even though it was a few years ago, it still burned him to know that he was dumped and for a black guy! He had to deal with nonstop teasing from his friends how Cecile prefered darker meat then his.  
  
That's what the fuck he was so pissed about? Oh god Court get a life! " So what?" Kathryn asked snottily.  
  
"I thought so." Court said nodding his head. He knew that his psycho of an ex-girlfreind would have sunk so low to do something like that. "So what?" Court demanded. He was teased for a good part of the school year. Court did not take well with being made fun of. "Well Kathryn I am tired of your sweetie pie act and unless I am properly compensated I will make sure that the whole population of Manhattan knows about your true self." Court threatened.  
  
So full of his tough guy act he missed Kathryn' s eyes flashing dangerously. "Are you threatening me?" Kathryn asked in a slow and deliberate voice.  
  
Court missed the hidden warning. "Very good Kathryn." He said in a sarcastic voice. This was easier then thought.  
  
Kathryn stifled a need to slap his bland face and spit in his face. Better to act like the meek one and play along. She learned a long time ago to never show the enemy what you were thinking. Poor deluded Court. Don't you realize that I always come out on top?  
  
**********  
  
After getting Court out with plans to get in touch with him about payment plans, she went to see Sebastian. As much as she hated to admit it, Sebastian really was the only one that could really help her.  
  
"Oh it's you." Sebastian said rudely when he answered the door. He really didn't nees her shit.  
  
Kathryn bit back a smart answer and walked into his house. Spying the bar she went staright to it and began pouring herself a drink.  
  
"Make yourself right at home." Sebastian said sarcastically.  
  
Kathryn ignored him and gulped down her glass of wine. Getting no response from her, Sebastian walked over to her and grabbed her hand as she began to pour herself another glass of wine. "Why are you here?" Sebastian demanded.  
  
Pulling her hand out of his grasp Kathryn silently wondered where she was going to start. Taking a deep breath she began her story.  
  
Sebastian listened silently as Katrhyn recounted her account of Court's visit. Shit! he thought to himself. Sebastian had told Court, but he didn't think the dumb jock had enough balls to actually and threaten Kathryn. "And your point is?" Sebastian asked. He knew what she wanted, only he wanted her to ask him.  
  
Kathryn snorted in disgust at the fact he didn't offer to help. She knew that he wanted her to ask him for help. Any other time she would have simply walked away from him , but this was differnt. Someone was actually threatening her and that had to be taught a lesson. "Sebastian will you please help me with Court?" Kathryn asked rolling her eys.  
  
"Tempting, but no." Sebastian said. She had to do better then that.  
  
Asshole! Kathryn struggled to contain her temper.  
  
"I mean why should I?" Sebastian asked. "Two people to scheme against, and nothing in it for me."  
  
"Fine you help me with Court and i will reward you properly." Kathryn said in an aggervated tone.  
  
"Hmmm continue." Sebastain said walking towards the barstool that Kathryn was sitting on.  
  
"Let's put it this way. You do as I ask and I'll fuck your brains out." Kathryn said seductively.  
  
"And?" Sebastian asked and pushed her knees open and walked into them.  
  
"What do you want?" Kathryn asked pushing her breasts into his chest.  
  
Sebastian didn't answer at first. He began grinding into Kathryn. "Maybe you should give me a sample of my reward."  
  
Sebastian continued to grind into her and began kissing her. Kathryn knew she shouldn't encourage him, but she couldn't stop herself. When Sebastian got no protest he put his hands under her blouse and cupped her breast through her bra. Moving his hands in a circular motion he began to knead her breats roughly.  
  
Kathrny began to moan, but stopped herself. She had to get under control before it was too late. Sudenly pushing him away, Kathryn pulled down her blouse and slipped off the barstool. "We will continue this at a later time." Kathryn said and moved to leave. When she was in the doorway she turned to say goodbye to Sebastain.  
  
Sebastian responded by shutting the door in her face. An empty victory, but this late in the game he'll take them when he could. 


	6. Taking Care of Business

From: "Michelle Coursen" mcoursen@comcast.net  
Subject:   
Date: Friday, November 08, 2002 2:50 AM  
  
Chapter 6: Taking Care of Business  
  
Summary: Sebastian and Kathryn put their plans in action  
  
  
Meet me at Club Malibu was the instructions Kathryn gave Court. He was a little wary at first, because he never knew what was up Kathryn's sleeve.  
  
"Why can't you just come here and give me the money?" Court asked.  
  
Kathryn sighed impatiently. "Look Court do you want your money or not?"  
  
Court did want his money. After Sebastian told him of Kathryn's scheming he was angry at first. How dare that bitch do this to him? Court calmed down a bit and figured he could use this knowledge to his advantage. He of all people was aware of how precious Kathryn's reputation was to her. Why not use it to his advantage?  
  
"Fine I will meet you, but you better have all of the money with you." Court said in what he considered his best menacing voice.  
  
"Just be there at 8." Kathryn snapped and slammed down the phone.  
  
Court chuckled to himself at the thought of the mighty Kathryn doing something she didn't want to. About time someone set that bitch straight!  
  
************  
  
Court arrived promptly at eight and entered the club. Scanning the crowd he saw Kathryn sitting primly at a nearby table. Laying on the table was a large brown envenlope. Court sauntered up to the table and relished this moment of victory.  
  
"Didn't think you would show." Court shouted over the pulsating music.  
  
Kathryn showed no sign of hearing Court, and seemed to motion to someone over Court's shoulder. Court glanced over his shoulder to see what Kathryn was doing and saw nothing. Only a bunch of people dancing and some bouncers walking in their direction.  
  
"Well Kathryn where's the money?" He asked.  
  
Again no response and Court was starting to get angry. What did she think that she was too good to talk to him? Just then he felt a sudden slap to his back. Angrily turning around he saw several large gentlemen surronding him.  
  
"What the fuck is your problem?" Court demanded.  
  
One of the guys was a very large black man that looked at Court with a disgusted look.   
  
"My problem is ignorant fools like you." The black bouncer sneered at him.  
  
"Excuse me?" Court asked. He looked at Kathryn questioningly and she only gave him a cool glance in response.  
  
"You have to excuse me gentemen, but I am very tired." Kathryn said and picked up the brown envevlope and handed it to one of the guys. "It's all there." She said.  
  
Court was confused for a minute, but one look at the burly guys clued him in. "You dumb bitch-" Court began to rage at her.  
  
"Can it prick." The bouncer barked at Court. "We are gonna take a drive and if your lucky you will come back in one peice." One of the large guys said to Court.  
  
"Yeah and if your even luckie your family will be able to have an open casked service." Another one of the bouncers piped in.  
  
Court was scared. He looked at Kathryn with a helpless look. Kathryn saw his look and walked over to him. Leaning in so she could whisper in his ear. "Don't fuck with the best."  
*******************  
  
"It was a fucking riot!" Kathryn said in glee to an amused Sebastian. "How did you ever find those people?"  
  
Sebastian only chuckled. "C'mon Kathryn don't make me reveal my sources."  
  
Kathryn rolled her eyes "Whatever. How bad do you think they will hurt him?"  
  
"Not too bad. Probably they will keep him alive. Barely." Sebastian laughed. "Enough of that. What about my reward?"  
  
"Well you did deliver." Kathryn said coyly. "But there is still Annette."  
  
Sebastian ignored her and began to rub her breasts through her blouse.  
  
"Ahh that's nice." Kathryn moaned.  
  
"It could get even better." Sebastian said softly. With that he began to move his hands under her blouse. "If you let me."  
  
"Hmmm maybe I will." Kathryn said playfully. "Or maybe I won't." Kathryn said sitting up suddenly and pushed Sebastian away from her.  
  
Sebastian groaned in frustation. "Kathryn did you ever think that I am tired of the games?"  
  
"Why isn't what games what makes it so fun?" She asked playfully.  
  
"Seriously you deliver Annette's head on a platter and I spread my legs." Kathryn said firmly.  
  
************  
  
"Hi Annette? This is Kathryn." Kathrn said in her false cheerful voice.  
  
Sebastian stood nearby and listned to her give Annette a snow job. He had to admit that when Kathryn went to work she was good.  
  
"There." Kathryn said hanging up the phone. "I did half of the job for you."  
  
"You know that you are setting up a girl that never did a thing to you." Sebastian reminded her.  
  
Kathryn rolled her eyes in disgust. "Please tell somoene that cares." She glanced at him in amusment. "Why do you care? Or do you want me to leave your girlfriend alone?" Kathryn asked.  
  
"Your being insane." Sebastian said and walked away from her. Was he actually getting soft. Sebastian shuddered at the thought, but a part of him wondered if it was true. 


	7. An Unholy Alliance

Chapter7: An Unholy Alliance  
  
Summmmary: Annette comes to a suprising desecion as Kathryn and Sebastian's plan progresses.  
  
  
  
Annette Hardgrove was literally walkinng on air ever since Sebastian called her and asked to see her. At first whe was a little hesitant until Kathryn called her and iformed Annette how remorseful he was. Just maybe she would give him a second chance.  
  
"Annette your friend Sebastian here." Mrs. Hardgorve called up the stairs.  
  
"Thanks mom." Annette called down to her mother. She gave a quick look in the mirror to check her appearence and went to go down the stairs.  
  
As she walked down the stairs she saw Sebastian look up when he heard her. His face lit up with a smile and Annette felt her heart soar. Just maybe things would workout for them.  
  
*************  
  
Everything about their night out was perfect. They went to an early showing of the latest Sandra Bullock movie and topped it off with an intimate dinner at a small cafe in the city. Annette was literally glowing. This night felt so magical.  
  
"Oh Sebastian this night is so wonderfeul." Annette cooed breathlessy to him.  
  
Sebastian smiled. "Good I want you to know how serious I am about us trying again."  
  
Annette smiled shyly and ducked her head down so Sebastian couldn't see her blush. Ever since she was a little girl she dreamed of meeting her Prince Charming and she felt she finally met him. Not only was this date wonderful, he acted like the perfect gentleman all night. Life couldn't be better!  
  
********************  
  
After a chaste kiss good bye and watching Sebastian drive away, Annette merrily made her way up her front walk. She wanted to get in her house so she could relive the night in her head. She was thinking that when she suddenly felt someone grab her from behind.  
  
"What the-?" Annette yelped out. Her worse fears were coming true ,some mugger was attacking her! She opened up her mouth th let out a scream out for help.  
  
To her suprise a large hand immediately covered her mouth. "Will you shut up?" An impatient voice said to her.  
  
Annette opened her eyes to face her attacker and was suprised to see Court Reynolds! "Court?" She asked in suprise. "What the hell are you doing?"  
  
Confident that Annette calmed down. Court moved them both into the light of the front yard. "Ohmigod!" Annette said in suprise once she saw his face in the light. He looked like he was in a car accident or something. His face was badly bruised and had a cut above his lip. "What happend to your face?"  
  
Court grimaced slightly before answering. "Your new boyfriend and his partner in crime."  
  
Annette was confused. Did he actually mean Sebastian?! He would never do such a thing! And who was his partner in crime?  
  
Looking at Annette's confused face, Court snickered slightly. She too had been conned by the grusome twosome. "Yes Anette I mean Sebastian and his charming partner Kathryn." Court said bitterly.  
  
"No way!" Annette refuted in disbelief. Sebastian and Kathryn had been nothing but nice to her. Wouldn't she see some kind of sign of their deviousness? Noone was that good of an actor!  
  
Court stared at her for a few seconds. They really had Annette conned! "Look at my face Annette how else do you think it got like this?" Court said calmly.  
  
Annette refused to entertain the thought of Sebastian doing such a thing. "If you are so convinced that they are responsible then let's go confront them."  
  
Court stared at Annette in shock. Was she really that gullible? "Fine let's go." Court snapped walking angrily to his car.  
  
Annette began to follow confident that she would prove him wrong.  
  
*****************  
  
Driving home Sebastian reflected about his date with Annette. One time he felt he could fall in love with her. She was everything that he never saw growing up. A decently kind person with no hidden agenda. At first he silently resented Kathryn for pushing him to attempt to seduce and destroy Annette. But after the date he realized Annette wasn't who made him happy. Sure life with Annette would be calm , but boring! And he knew that it would slowly drive him crazy. It wasn't life with Annette wouldn't unpleasent it's just that it really where his desires laid. As he pulled up to his house he saw the subject of his desire calmly sitting on his front steps.  
  
As soon as he shut off his car Kathryn walked towards his car. "Hey sugar looking for a date?" She called out to him as he opened his car door.  
  
"Only if the price is right." Sebastian said playing along.  
  
"Trust me it is." Kathryn said and opened his passenger door and slid in.  
  
"So how was your date with Country Sally?" Kathryn said teasingly.  
  
"Pleasent. Like no other experince I ever had before." Sebastian answered back looking at Kathryn for her expression.  
  
"Screw you." Kathryn yelled at Sebastian and moved to slap at him. Sebastian chuckled at the fact that Kathryn didn't suprise him at all. He knew her so well.  
  
Sebastian moved into her and leaned his head towards her. " Well what do you expect? It's been so long that I forgot how you were in bed." Sebastian said huskily.  
  
Kathryn felt a shudder go through her as she felt his close presence. "Hmmm maybe I should refresh your memory." Kathryn said and began to climb into his lap.  
  
So intent on their screwing they did not notice a car slowly drive down the street and parked across the street from Sebastian's car.  
  
"What is he doing?" Annette asked. She came to his house confident that Sebastian would prove him wrong, but watching him doing something in his car with someone she felt slightly alarmed.  
  
"Here use this." Court said tossing her a pair of binoculars. Annette looked at him questioningly then shook her head. She didn't even want to know why he had them in his car and what he did with them.  
  
Leaning out of the car window Annette began to watch Sebastian's car with the binoculars. She really wasnt sure what was going on. She could of sworn she saw someone with light brown hair toss their head back. She really couldn't see anything at the angle she was. "I am going closer to the car." She informed Court.  
  
He looked at Annette slightly alarmed. "What if he sees you?" He asked.  
  
Annette silently debated this for a few seconds. What would she say if he did see her? Hi Sebastian I am out for some late night bird watching? Screw it! Sebastian's past behavior left a lot to be desired and she would never be satisfied with never knowing. Carefully she walked to his front yard and positioned her directly across his car and peered through the binoculars. What she saw parctically took the breath out of her.  
  
Sebastian's head was leaned back and he was obviously in some kind of state of pleasure. And a head with light brown hair bobbed up and down . It couldn't be! Pervesely Annette continued to watch to see for sure who this head of light brown hair belonged to. She didn't need to wait for long because shortly after the person raised her head for a long lingering kiss with Sebastian. Annette wanted to vomit. All along they were playing her and she felt right for it!  
  
Weakly she barely made her way back to the car and opned the car to get in.  
  
"I guess you got your proof." Court said quietly as soon as he saw her face.  
  
Annette looked up and glared at Court. "What did you want by telling me?" Annette asked coldly.  
  
Court was waiting for this moment ever since that horrible night at the club. The goons took him to the back alley and began to beat the shit out of him. Only passing headlights stopped them from finishing the job. He somehow dragged himself home and began to plan someway to get his revenge. After hearing through some people about Sebastian dating Annette, Court began to form his plan. He figured that Annette really didn't know about the true Sebastian, and would be horrifed when she found out. He proved to be correct and honestly couldn't have planned this night's events perfectly.  
  
"I am so glad you asked that question?" Court began. 


	8. Plans

From: "Michelle Coursen" mcoursen@comcast.net  
Subject:   
Date: Wednesday, November 13, 2002 3:15 AM  
  
Chapter8: Plans   
  
Summary: Kathryn misunderstands something as Annette and Court decide how to get back at Kathryn and Sebastian.  
  
  
Undesirable? That's the word that was being used to describe Kathryn, and she couldn't fathom that someone would use that word and her name in the same sentence! It all started when Misty Loman, a sister at the sorrity that Kathryn had pledged called Kathryn to say that they were very sorry, but she was being denied.  
  
"May I ask why?" Kathryn asked politely. Inside she was seething inside. Noone denied Kathryn anything.  
  
Misty sighed. She knew Kathryn wouldn't take the news well, but they really had no choice. After discovering some of Kathryn's past behavior they didn't want someone like this in their sorrity. "Kathryn do we really need to get into this?"  
  
"Damn yes you have to." Kathryn snarled nastily. Who the hell did Misty think she was?   
  
"Fine." Misty snapped back. "We are trying to change our image that people have about us partying all the time and the last thing we need is a coke head."  
  
Kathryn was in shock! "Excuse me?" Kathryn sputtered. "I'll have you know that I was president of S.A.D.D in my former high school and never even touched anything stronger then aspirin." Kathryn lied with the proper amount of shock in the tone of voice.  
  
Misty laughed nastily. "Come off it Kathryn." Misty said snottily and hung up the phone.  
  
Kathryn stood there in shock with the phone receiver in her hand. Bad enough the dumb bitch hung up on her, but how the hell did she know about her coke habit. Kathryn suspected Sebastian, but evev he didn't know about her pledging for a sorrity. Then again she wouldn't put anything past that clever bastard. Grabbing her purse, Kathryn had to find Sebastian fast!  
  
***************  
  
Pretend like nothing happend is what Court told Annette to do. Well she wasn't sure if she could do that. Annette wasn't well known for her scheming talents and honestly didn't know if she could pull it off. Her first test came when early the next morning Sebastian called her.  
  
"Hey." Sebastian said softly in the phone when he heard Annette's voice answer the phone.  
  
"Hi." Annette said falsely happy. Just the thought of going through the motions of being nice to this scumbag made Annette sick to her stomach.  
  
"I had fun last night. Did you?"  
  
At first Annette didn't know which incient he meant. He seemed to enjoy himself with her, then again he looked pretty damn happy being serviced by Kathryn too! " I sure did." Annette said with an ironic twist.  
  
After chatting about nothing really Sebastian hung up with promises to get together later on. Annette wasn't holding her breath about that one.   
  
Annette would never think that she would be in a part of any kind of scheme , but that all changed last night when she saw how low any human could sink too.  
  
"Remeber Kathryn and Sebastian aren't possible of showing any type of remorse for their actions." Court told Annette last night. She didn't want to believe it, but after hearing stories from Court and seeing Sebastian's true colors last night Annette was able to believe anything is possible.  
  
*************  
  
After hanging up with Annette, Sebastian heard someone at his front door banging very loudly.  
  
"Hold on I am coming." Sebastian yelled at the door and ran to answer it. Who the hell was it?  
  
His question was answered when he opened the front door to see a very angry Kathryn.  
  
"Looks like you woke up on the wrong side of your bed." Sebastian snickered at Kathryn.  
  
"Save your smark comments for someone who cares." Kathryn said coldly and marched past Sebastian.  
  
Sebastian was perplexed now. Granted Kathryn wasn't exactly wired like the rest of the female population, he didn't think she would be snapping at him after last night. "What happend now?" Sebastian asked dreading what could possibly be the answer.  
  
"Oh I think you know." Kathryn muttered and stood to face him. "I got a phone call from Misty Loman." Kathryn announced watching Sebastian's expression.  
  
  
Sebastian 's face remained perplexed and stared at Kathryn wondering what she was getting at. "And?" Sebastian prompted when she didn't continue on.  
  
"You don't know who she is?" Kathryn asked not really knowing what to believe.  
  
"No Kathryn I know her only I want you to tell me because I enjoy hearing your voice. What the hell do you think?" Sebastian asked sarcastically. What the hell was she getting at?  
  
Kathryn stood there silently mulling over if Sebastian could be telling the truth. If he did pay Misty a visit he would be gloating now. Kathryn didn't know what to think,which was very odd for her. If it wasn't him then someone was playing with her and that someone would pay! 


	9. Making A Move

From: "Michelle Coursen" mcoursen@comcast.net  
Subject:   
Date: Wednesday, November 13, 2002 3:40 PM  
  
Chapter9: Making a Move  
  
Summary: Kathryn and Sebastian try to see who is leaking all of Kathryn's secrets.  
  
  
  
"Oh my god." Missy Loman whispered to her sorrity sister Amber. "What is he doing here?"  
  
Amber looked over at Sebastian and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know last I heard was he was dating that goody-goody Annette. Maybe he dumped her and decided he needed a real woman."  
  
"Well I don't care why he came I am gonna talk to him." Missy said boldly as she made her way towards Sebastian.  
  
  
Sebastian noticed Missy walking towards him and wasn't suprised. He and Kathryn knew it should be a cinch for him to attend this party and pump Misty for some information. Namely for the name of her source of information concerning Kathryn.  
  
**********************  
  
Kathryn glanced at her bedroom clock for the millionth time that night. It was still early around nine and Sebastain wouldn't be home for hours, but still she was impatient! She knew that Sebastian could easily charm the name out of Missy, but it seemed like forever. Her bedroom phone rang and Kathryn ran to it hoping it was Sebastian with news. No such luck it was Beth Miller, some drudge that Kathryn befriended at college to go do her errands.  
  
"So is it true? Did the sorrity reject your pledge?" Beth asked as soon as she heard Kathryn's voice.  
  
"Hello to you too." Kathryn said sarcastically. That was the problem with Beth, since she just barely lived on the fringes of the elite crowd she was always desperate for some gossip. "No it's not I withdrew my pledge." Kathryn covered.  
  
"I heard the rejected you because of your coke habit and other things." Beth said skeptically. Kathryn treated Beth like dirt and any information discrediting her Beth treated as the gospel truth.   
  
"Who told you?"Kathryn demanded. God if some loser like Beth knew god knows how many more people knew.  
  
"Some people." Beth said vaguely. "Look Kathryn I don't care either way I want you to know that you will always be my friend." Beth said sweetly. She just had to rub it in.  
  
Kathryn rolled her eyes. Who the hell was Beth kidding? She enjoyed every minute of this. "That's sweet Beth, but could you do me a favor and pick up my clothes at the cleaners?" Kathryn asked just as sweetly back.  
  
"Umm yeah." Beth said the arrogant tone out of her voice once she was firmly put back in her place.  
  
Kathryn smiled at the differnce in her voice. That's right sweetie I may slightly down now, but don't count me out just yet now.  
  
****************  
  
Working his charm on Missy took nothing really. In no time flat she was hanging on Sebastian a liitle bit drunk. Sebastian kept plying her with drinks waiting for her to open up some more. It finally seemed to be paying off.  
  
"Are you trying to get me drunk? You bad boy." Missy giggled wagging her finger in Sebastian's face.  
  
Sebastian smiled and didn't answer. God this type of dumb cloying behavior was annoying to him, but he gritted his teeth and didn't say anything. Instead he leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Why don't we go somewhere more private?"  
  
Missy didn't need to be asked twice and promptly led Sebastian to a nearby bedroom. Once they were in the room Misty attacked him with her mouth and began shoving her tongue down Sebastian's throat.   
  
Sebastian almost gagged. "Calm down." Sebastian said gently pushing her away and down on the bed. God someone needed to give her pointers and fast!  
  
"Hmm that's nice." Misty moaned as she felt Sebastian's mouth on her breast. She reached for in between Sebastian's crotch and he gently pushed her hands away. He didn't want her to know that he wasn't hard yet and probably would never get hard.  
  
With his mouth still on her breast he moved his hand down her pants and in her panties. Missy gasped when she felt his finger enter her."You like that?" Sebastian asked whispering in her ear.  
  
"Yessss." Missy moaned.  
  
Sebastian kept moving his finger all the while Missy moaned in pleasure. Right when she was on the verge of an orgasam Sebastian decided to strike.  
  
"Missy?" Sebastian called softly.  
  
"Umm?" Missy responded.  
  
"Who told you about Kathryn?" Sebastian asked.  
  
Miisy's eyes flew open when she heard Sebastian's question. "Why are you askin me about her?" Missy demanded.  
  
Sebastian wasn't fazed by Missy's angry tone. He inserted another finger inside of her and used his thumb to massage her clit. "It's simply about trading favors. You tell me a name and I drop my pants."  
  
Missy hesitated and pulled away. She wanted Sebastian, but not like this. Besides what did it matter to him?  
  
Sensing Misty's hesitation he leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Remember how it felt with my fingers inside of you, Imagine how much better it will feel with my dick inside of you."  
  
Missy shuddered at the memory. Just his hot breath in her ear made her get wet all over again.Even though Missy was sworn so secrecy she didn't care. Talk about torture. "Court Reynolds." Missy moaned.  
  
Sebastian was uprised for a second . That prick was still alive and breathing. He wanted to go call Kathryn.   
  
"Well?" Missy asked looking at Sebastian expectantly.  
  
Sebastian sighed and looked down at Missy. A deal is a deal, but the last thing Sebastian felt like was screwing. Realizing he had to keep his word he moved to unbutton his pants. Time to think of a Naked Kathryn he told himself as he tried to summon a hard-on. 


	10. Committed

From: "Michelle Coursen" mcoursen@comcast.net  
Subject:   
Date: Friday, November 15, 2002 2:14 PM  
  
Chapter 10: Committed  
  
Summary: Annette and Court score a point in the war between Sebastian and Annette.  
  
  
"Court Reynolds?" Kathryn asked in disbelief.  
  
"Afraid so." Sebastian confirmed.  
  
Kathryn shook her head in wonder. Since when did he grow balls? "Wonders never cease." Kathryn said.  
  
"I am bored about talking about Court." Sebastian said walking over and started to massage her shoulders. "How about we apply our mind to something more fun?" Sebastian asked wickedly.  
  
"Hmm." Kathryn said resting the back of her head against Sebastian's shoulder. "You smell like sex." Kathryn said pulling away from him.  
  
"So? Like that's not your favorite smell?" Sebastian asked reaching out to Kathryn.  
  
"What did you exactly do to Missy?" Kathryn asked.  
  
"Whatever it took." Sebastian said putting his arms around Kathryn and drawing her close.  
  
"But what did u have-" Kathryn was cut off by Sebastian pulling her into a kiss."Nice," Kathryn said when they broke away. "But what did you have to do?" Kathryn asked once again.  
  
"Who cares?" Sebastian asked and started to unbutton her blouse.  
  
Once he unbuttoned her blouse he cupped her breasts through Kathryn's bra. "Beautiful." He murmured and began to massage them. Kathryn moaned and responder by reaching down and massgae his groin area through his pants.Sebastian's hands left her breast and reached undereath her skirt and squeezed her ass.  
  
"I think it's time to reward you for a job well done." Kathryn murmured and dropped to her knees.  
  
********************  
  
"Jesus Christ I am gonna cum." Sebastian moaned digging his fingers into Kathryn's ass.  
  
Kathryn wasn' bothered by Sebastian scratching her and continued to ride him trying to force herself into orgasam.Just when her and Sebastian were on the brink, Kathryn's mother called her name with that peircing voice of hers.  
  
Kathryn's eyes flew open. "Did I just hear what I thought I did?" Kathryn asked.  
  
Sebastian groaned. Leave it to Tiffany to ruin a moment like this. Kathryn crawled off of Sebastian and went to stick her head out the door. "Did you call me?" Kathryn called down the stairs.  
  
"Yes I did and get down here now and bring whoever is in your room with you." Tiffany commanded.  
  
"Shit." Kathryn muttered and grabbed her clothes "How the hell did she know I had someone in my room?"  
  
Sebastian shrugged his shoulders and reached for his pants. "Maybe I should try and sneak out. I doubt your mother meant me or would be pleased to see me."  
  
"No, she will be suspicous if you don't come with me. Don't worry I'll tell her some thing like I was giving you relegious training." Kathryn said as she hurriedly buttoned her blouse.  
  
"Yeah she will think it's about time I tried to save my soul." Sebastian grinned reaching for his shoes.  
  
Once they were decent, Sebastian and Kathryn ran down the stairs into the living room. Kathryn stopped short once she saw who was in the room. Seated around the coffee table were: Tiffany, Beth, Court, and Annette. What the fuck was going on? "Mother what's going on?"  
  
Tiffany looked up at her daughter and narrowed her eyes once she saw Sebastian. "What are you doing up in my daughter's room?" Tiffany demanded coldly.  
  
"Mother I was-" Kathryn began, but was cut off once Tiffany gave Kathryn a pointed look. "Who cares just sit down Kathryn." Tiffany paused and looked at Sebastian with contempt."You too." Tiffany said waving in Sebastian's direction.  
  
"Nice seeing you too Tiffany/" Sebastian said and sat down next to Annette. What the hell were Annette and Court doing here?  
  
Tiffany ignored Sebastian's remark and waited for everyone to be seated. "Kathryn this is an intervention It-." Tiffany said facing everyone.  
  
"What?" Kathryn demanded cutting her mother off. She stood up in shock.  
  
"Sit down!" Tiffany ordered and Kathryn obeyed. "Now as I was saying It has come to my attention that Kathryn you have a serious problem. An eating disorder."  
  
Kathryn looked at Court with a filthly look and started to interrupt her mother.  
  
Tiffany raised her hand." Kathryn please do not deny it. I found this in your room." Tiffany said holding up a bottle of Kathryn's diet pills.  
  
"You went through my room?" Kathryn demanded. "Mother I do not have an eating disorder." Kathryn announced in a very loud voice. "I don't know what people are telling you." Kathryn looked at Court."But mother I am fine."  
  
"I saw you vomit after lunch one time." Beth piped in. Kathryn shot her a dirty look. The dumb bitch was enjoying this!  
  
"Kathryn." Tiffany said in a firm voice. "It had been decided that you will go to an eating disorder clinic upstate."  
  
"No way in hell." Kathryn said in a rage and stood up to leave.  
  
"If you do not go I will cut you off without a dime." Tiffany threatened.  
  
Kathryn stood there in shock. Without a dime? How will she live? "Mother please see that theese people are making this up." She pleaded.  
  
"Kathryn we are just trying to help you." Court said in a sympathetic voice.  
  
"Go to hell." Kathryn screamed at Court and raised her hand in the air st slap him.  
  
"Kathryn! Get in control of yourself." Tiffnay ordered. Kathryn pulled her hand down and looked at her mother. "After that horrible display I am sure that this is the right thing to do." Tiffany said.  
  
Kathryn looked at Sebastian pleadingly. Sebastain got the hint and tried to appeal to his former step-mother. "Tiffany I lived in the same house with Kathryn for several years and I never saw her vomit after a meal or pop any sort of diet pill."  
  
"Nice try." Tiffany said nastily and picked up a square package off the coffee table. She unwrapped the package and waved the leather journal in Sebastian's face. "Reconize this?" Tiffany asked tauntingly. She open it up and flipped to a page. On the page was a a pitcure of Kathryn. "My love, Coke problem, Deceitful, Bulimic, Promiscuous,Liar, and Alcholic." Tiffany read off. She closed the journal and looked at Sebastian squarely in the eye. "From your own words."  
  
Sebastian leaned back in shock. How the hell did they get his journal. Ignoring Kathryn's betrayed gaze he looked at Annette. The bitch was smirking at him! He just barely supressed the urge to reach over and strangle that dumb cunt!  
  
"So Kathryn what is it?" Tiffany asked.  
  
Kathryn looked away from Sebastian. "I'll go mother." She said quietly. 


	11. Skelotons In the Closet

From: "Michelle Coursen" mcoursen@comcast.net  
Subject:   
Date: Monday, November 18, 2002 1:35 AM  
  
Chapter: Skelotons in the Closet  
  
Summary: Sebastian gets some shocking news  
  
Editor's note: Below contains some homophobic material so if you will be offended please do not read.  
  
"No way." Sebastian said in disbelief.  
  
Blain nodded his head. "Sebastian I speak the truth."  
  
"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Sebastian demanded. He had gone over to Blain's house to drown his sorrows and get advice about what to do with Court and Annette. Instead Blain in typical fashion dropped a bombshell on him.  
  
"Sebastian I do not kiss and tell unlike you." Blain said tartly and took a drag of his joint.  
  
"Touche." Sebastian grinned at his best friend. "So when did it happend?"  
  
"It was at at a party I had a year ago and Court and his dumb jock friends crashed it. After everyone left Court hung around and you know one thing led to another."  
  
Sebastian shook his head. "You shock me Tuttle. I would think you would have better taste."  
  
Blain had to laugh. "Like some of your pathetic conquests?" Blain chuckled and looked at Sebastian slyly. "Well I guess then you don't want to see my videotape?"  
************  
  
"Master Reynolds you have a visitor." Court's butler announced to him.  
  
Court looked up from the girlie magazine he was reading. "Well what's its name?" Court snapped at the butler.  
  
"I am sorry he refused to leave his name. He is waiting for you in the study." The butler said.  
  
Court sighed. God dammn servants couldn't do anything right! "I will be down in a few."  
  
The butler nodde and left Court's bedroom. Court put his magazine and went downstairs into the study to see his mysterious visitor. He walked into the study and there sat that Valmont creep at his father's desk like he owned the place! "What the fuck do you want?" Court demanded as soon as he laid eyes on Sebastian.  
  
Sebastian stood up when Court entered the room. "Shut the door." Sebastian said firmly.  
  
Court looked at Sebastian to see if he was serious. Like he would listen to him! "Fuck off Valmont and get the fuck out." Court sneered at him.  
  
Sebastian showed no expression to Court's outburst. "Shut the door." Sebastian repeated himself calmly.  
  
Court stood there and crossed his arms across his chest. Like he would listen to this creep? "Why?"  
  
"Because you dumb shit or I will make sure this whole house hears about you and Blain's drunken night together." Sebastian said in a very low voice.  
  
That's right Court and Blain had apparently spent one wild night together. Sebastian couldnn't believe it when he heard it, but Blain swore it was true and had a video to prove it. Sebastian couldnn't believe his good luck when he heard that. He didn't know how it happend ot why and he didn't care. All he knew was that Blain had possesion of his leverage to get revenge against Court.  
  
Court quickly shut the doors and tried to remain calm. That dumb fag! It was his fault anyway, getting him drunk and next thing he remembered was waking up naked in Blain's bed.  
  
"What's the matter?" Sebastian asked mockingly. "Don't want your jock friends knowing about you being a fag?"  
  
Court's fists clenched in anger. "Like your any better fucking your sister? I mean c'mon Valmont what's the matter there were you running out of girls to fuck?"  
  
Sebastian finally lost his temper and ran to Court and pushed him against the wall. and grabbed at his shirt. "Shut your mouth." Sebastian hissed.  
  
"Fuck you Valmont you and your whore sister are nothing, but trash." Court spat out.  
  
"Yeah what a big man, but what Kathryn tells me you couldn't keep it up. What's the matter girls don't do it for you like boys do?" Sebastian asked tauntingly.   
  
Sebastian let go of his shirt and moved away from Court. "I came here to make a deal with you, but obviously your not intrested. Too bad, but I am sure your father woudl love to hear about you and Blain." Sebastian moved to walk away.  
  
Court fell sheer panic at his father hearing about that night with Blain. "Wait." Court called out to Sebastian.  
  
Sebastian pretended not to hear him and began to slowly walk away. Counting to ten he waited for Court to try and call him back.  
  
On five, Court grabbed Sebastain's shoulder. "Ok you win I'm sorry man what kind of deal do you wanna make?"  
  
Sebastian turned around to face Court. "I am glad you asked." 


	12. Game Point

From: "Michelle Coursen" mcoursen@comcast.net  
Subject:   
Date: Tuesday, November 19, 2002 10:42 AM  
  
Chapter12: Game Point  
  
Summary: Sebstian plans to get even with Court and Annette  
  
  
"Sebastian!" Annette gasped in surpise when she answered her front door. Annette was aprehensive because she had nno way of knowing how he felt. He looked calm, but as Annette learned Sebastian was an expert at masking his true feelings.  
  
"Hello Annette. May I please come in?" Sebastian asked calmly.  
  
"I don't know, my parents aren't home." Annette said stalling. She had no idea what the point of his visit was. She was sure he was furious at both her and Court for stealing his journal and setting up Kathryn.  
  
"Please? We need to talk." Sebastian said calmly.  
  
"I guess for a minute." Annette relented. What harm would Sebastian do in her own house with her parents coming home any minute? She opened her front door further to let him in the house. Sebastian walked briskly past her and stood there facing her for a minute.  
  
"Well?" Annette asked expectantly.  
  
"You know I almost saw myself falling in love with you." Sebastian mused out loud.  
  
Annette rolled her eyes. Please if anyone was to blame for the failure of their budding realationship was him. "Get to the point." Annette said impatiently.  
  
"Fine." Sebastian said and reached into his jacket pocker for a small envenlope. "Do you know what's inside this?" Sebastian asked Annette.  
  
This conversation was starting to wear on Annette. "I don't really care." Annette said walking towards her front door. "Sebastian I think you-"  
  
"You should care." Sebastian said cutting her off. He waited until Annette was giving him her full attention before continuing. "Inside is a sworn statement from Court detailing your scheme to set up Kathryn."  
  
"Big deal Sebastian. Pretty damaging proof. A letter signed by Court. Big deal." Annette scoffed at Sebastian and turned around from him.  
  
Sebastian smiled at Annette's confidence. Poor innocent Annette you have so much to learn. "Court goes into full detail in this letter including about you and his sexual escapades."  
  
Annette gasped out loud. "You bastard you know that's not true."   
  
Sebastian grinned evily. "Really? Did you ever meet my friend Blain? A whiz at video. It's relly incredible what some clever lighting and some wigs and make-up can do." He sneered.  
  
Annette paled. "My father would never believe that." Annette said with false conviction.  
  
"Maybe not with just the tape, but after reading this letter it might help convince him." Sebastian paused for a second.  
  
Annette felt sick to her stomach. She didn't think someone could be so cruel. Maybe her father wouldn't believe Sebastian, but he would be sickened to read about what she did to Kathryn. Headmaster Hardgrove had nothing but praise for Kathryn and while she was a student at Manchester Prep often thought of her as a daughter.  
  
"I mean not his sweet innocent Annette stooping so low to set up "innocent" Kathryn?" Sebastian asked cruely.  
  
Annette put her hands over her ears. She didn't want to hear him anymore. How could she think that she was in love with him. "What do you want Sebastian?" Annette finally asked.  
  
"Get a pen and paper." Sebastian said coldly.   
  
***********************  
  
  
God save me, Kathryn thought to herself. Being in this nut house was as close to hell as she could imagine. This place was like boot camp. Every meal the staff practically tied them down and force-fed them very fattening foods. After the meals they were kept under watch in some drab rec-room. Plus they forbid her from wearing make-up!  
  
As soon as she set foot in this disgusting place her mind searched for a way out. Part of her wanted try to contact Sebastian and tell him to bust her out, but the other part of her blamed him for her being in this damn place. She never wanted to talk to him again, but on the other hand he probably was the only person that could help her get out of this place.  
  
"Kathryn." Mary the head nurse called out to Kathryn.  
  
"What?" Kathryn asked quite snippy. Of all the people here Kathryn found her more annoying then anyone here.   
  
"If you want to make progress then you really have to start sharing in group. We need to get to the root of your problem." Mary said in a soft soothing voice. She flashed Kathryn her "I care about you smile.".  
  
Kathryn wanted to scream. Did they honestly think that she was into this touchy-feely crap? Root of her problems? Court and Annette that's who. God she needed to find a way out and quick!  
  
*****************  
  
After leaving Annette's house Sebastian sat in his car thinking how easy it was to manipulate Annette. Even dim-witted Court gave him more of a hard time. Thinking about Court he pulled out Court's letter and read it over. It read:  
  
To Whom It May Concern,  
  
I take full responsibility for getting Kathryn committed. I am truly sorry.  
  
Sincerely,  
Court Reynolds.  
  
Dumb twit! The whole conversation with Annette was all bluff that he thought of on his way to Annette's house. But like the perfect sucker she fell for it. That just shows that don't play with the pros unless you know how to play the game. 


	13. Like Mother Like Daughter

From: "Michelle Coursen" mcoursen@comcast.net  
Subject:   
Date: Thursday, November 21, 2002 11:17 AM  
  
Chapter13 Like Mother Like Daughter  
  
Summary: Sebastian discovers that there is someone else standing in between his and Kathryn's happiness. Only this person has been much more clever.  
  
  
  
"I 'm coming." Tiffany cried outloud when she heard the doorbells chime from her front door.  
  
"What do you want?" Tiffany asked in disgust when she opened her door to see Sebastian standing on her front steps.  
  
"I have come to show you something." Sebastian answered politely.  
  
Tiffany sighed. Didn't she finally wash her hands of the Valmonts once she divorced Edward? "I seriously doubt you have anything I would like to see." Tiffany said snottily and tried to close the front door on him. Sebastian put his foot to block the door from closing.  
  
"We need to talk." Sebastian insisted firmly.  
  
"Fine. Make it quick." Tiffany sighed and let go of the door.  
  
Sebastian stood there for a second before realizing Tiffany wasn't gonna ask him in. Supressing his temper, Sebastian removed the two statements from his jacked pocket. "I have two sworn statements from Annette and Court admitting they set up Kathryn to get committed."  
  
Tiffany took the statements from Sebastian and stood there for a few seconds with a puzzled expression on her face. She made no move to read them. "Don't you get it?" Tiffany asked cruelly.  
  
Now noone has ever accused Sebastian of being slow, but even he was momentarily confused. Now he didn't expect Tiffany to jump for joy with the proof, that her daughter wasn't as bad as she thought,but he sure didn't expect her to just stand there.  
  
"I was thrilled to be finally rid of Kathryn." Tiffany informed a suprised Sebastian. "Any excuse I had to finally commit the brat was welcome."  
  
Sebastian considered himself an unshockable person, but this treachery was even beyond him. Kathryn's own mother would not move a finger to help spring her. "You heartless-" Sebastian began to curse out Tiffany.  
  
"Please." Tiffany said cutting off Sebastian. "Don't even try and help defend someone like Kathryn. Don't you think I have been wise to Kathryn's little act for some time now?" Tiffany demanded. "I have been waiting for sometime now to finally cut Kathryn off for good." Tiffany stopped and noticed Sebastian's shocked reaction. "And you Sebastian and your precious journal will only help me get Kathryn declared unfit to oversee her late father's estate." Tiffany said with a cruel smile. "Thanks Sebastian." Tiffany snickered and slammed the door in Sebastian's face.  
  
  
**********************  
  
"I don't understand why you and your fancy lawyers can't do anything!" Sebastian yelled at his father. Sebastian was still reeling from Tiffany's bombshell. Who would have predicted that Tiffany could be so clever? Sure it would be simple to run to the clinic and get Kathryn released, but there was only one problem. Kathryn would never believe her mother would betray her like that, and Sebastian wasn't even sure if Kathryn would listen to him. After all he was indirectly to blame for her being even sent to the clinic in the first place.  
  
Edward Valmont sighed and tried to reason with his son. "Like my lawyer said, Kathryn is over eighteen and only in the clinic on her own free will, and unfortunely will only leave the clinic if she thinks that she her mother has approved." Edward himself was quite impressed with his former wife's scheming. Who thought she had it in her? "Do you want to be the one that informs Kathryn of her mother's treachery?" Edward asked Sebastian.  
  
Sebastian remained quiet and mulled this over silently. Would Kathryn even believe him? If there was one thing Sebastian knew it was that Kathryn ,despite her claims of not caring, loved her mother deeply. Why else would she always crave her mother's approval? But Sebastian saw no other way. He would have to break the news to Kathryn, and only hope she believed him.  
  
"I guess I have no other choice." Sebastian said. 


	14. Something To Tell

From: "Michelle Coursen" mcoursen@comcast.net  
Subject:   
Date: Friday, November 22, 2002 9:55 AM  
  
Chapter14: Something to Tell  
  
Summary: Sebastian goes to visit Kathryn and convince her to leave. Will she listen  
  
  
Blain Tuttle had a very busy day ahead of him and woke up early to tackle all the errands he had to do. So it was a minor annoyance when he heard his phone ringing. Glancing at his caller id, he sighed when he saw the number. Sebastian was calling him, and Blain knew it was not just to chat. Blain toyed with the idea of not answering, but Sebastian was his best friend and he always was there for him. So reluctantly Blain answered the phone and was sorry he did, when he heard what Sebastian asked of him.  
  
"Look Sebastian I am good, but not that good." Blain protested. Blain didn't even know why he was wasting his breath, Sebastian only heard what he wanted to hear.  
  
"Blain you have to. You are my only hope, and I don't have much time to waste." Sebastian argued. God why did Blain have to give him such a hard time?  
  
"Sebastian first you have to tell me why." Blain argued back. He had a vague idea why, but he wanted Sebastian to say it. Hell if he was gonna blow off his whole day to help Sebastian then he needed all the reasoning he could get.  
  
"God damnit." Sebastian exploded at Blain. "Why do you have to be so diffuclt?" Sebastian demanded."You want to hear why? Sebastian demanded. "Because I need to help Kathryn, I love her!"  
  
Blain was satisfied. He always knew that Kathryn and Sebastian had feelings for each other, but it took forever for them to admit anything to each other. "Ok I heard what I needed to. I'm on top of it." Blain told Sebastian.  
  
Sebastian slammed down the phone. God damn him! Sebastian was in no mood to be played with. Through some contacts of his Father, he learned that Tiffany was planning to meet with the board of directors concerning Kathryn's trust from her father. Sebastian didn't need to guess what Tiffany had planned, so Sebastian had to reach Kathryn and hopefully convince her what her Mother was up to. Only he was hoping that Kathryn wanted to listen to him.  
  
*********************  
  
Kathryn was sitting in front of the television in the drab rec room when an orderly came in the room. At first Kathryn didn't pay him any attention, why should she? The dumb orderly was nobody.  
  
"Kathryn you have a visitor." The orderly informed Kathryn.  
  
A visitor? Her mother barely called her, so who could be visiting her? "Who is it?" Kathryn asked.  
  
The orderly glanced at a peice of paper before answering. "Your Mother's assistiant."  
  
Her mother finally came through! Kathyrn knew that her mother would come to her senses and finally understand that Kathryn didn't belong here! Kathryn quickly got to her feet and followed the orderly. Her joy was shortlived though when she walked into the visitor's lounge. There sitting ona vinyl chair was Sebastian!  
  
"What the fuck are you doing here?" Kathryn demanded angrily. Bad enough he lied about who he was and got her hopes up, but he had the nerve to visit her after what he did?  
  
Sebastian wasn't suprised about Kathryn's angry greeting. He knew his work was cut out for him, only he hoped he could reason with Kathryn before someone tipped off the hospital staff that he wasn't who he said he was.  
  
"Look Kathryn I know you're upset with me, but you have to listen to me." Sebastian began calmly.  
  
"Listen to you?" Kathryn asked in a ferocius whisper. "Why so you can spill everything in that damn journal of yours?"  
  
Sebastian looked around before answering. The orderly was giving them a very sucpiscous look and Sebastian didn't want to further draw attention to himself. "Look never mind that. Just check yourself out and I will explain everything."  
  
"You talked to my Mother?" Kathryn asked doubtfully. What the fuck was going on here?  
  
"Kind of." Sebastian stalled. God he didn't want to tell her here. He wanted her out and then he was gonna spill the news.  
  
"Well is she gonna cut me off or not?" Kathryn demanded. She wasn't going anywhere until she knew her trust was safe. That trust was all hers when she reached age, and Kathryn wanted every last cent of it!  
  
"Look just get checked out and meet me in the parking lot." Sebastian said.  
  
Kathryn was skeptical, but hell she had no really no choice. What was she gonna do spend the rest of her life here to get fat? "Fine Sebastian, but let me warn you if I get cut off I will fucking kill you!" Kathryn threatned. Her eyes flashed angrily, and Sebastian didn't doubt a single word.  
  
*****************  
  
Sebastian sat in his car and waited for Kathryn. He was getting anxious and prayed noone called Tiffany tip them off. Finally he saw Kathryn walking towards his car, and Sebastian hurried to open the passenger sid for her.  
  
"Did they give you any trouble?" Sebastian asked once Kathryn slid into the passenger side.  
  
"Just some bullshit lecture." Kathryn said and slammed the car door shut. "Give me you cell phone." Kathryn demanded.  
  
"Why?" Sebastian asked.  
  
Kathryn roller her eyes. "So I can call my Mother." Kathryn said impatiently.God was Sebastian being intentionally dumb?  
  
Sebastian took a deep breath. Here it comes. "Why don't you call her later?" Sebastian suggesed and began to start his car.  
  
"I said give me your phone." Kathryn barked at Sebastian. When she got no response Kathryn reached over and pulled Sebastian's car keys out of the ignition.  
  
"C'mon Kathryn knock it off." Sebastian yelled at Kathryn and tried to reach for his car keys. Kathryn held the out the car window.  
  
"Tell me why You don't want me to call my Mother or I will throw the keys away." Kathryn threatened.  
  
Sebastian sighed and stopped reaching for the keys. "Fine Kathryn." Sebastian yelled at Kathryn. She wanted to hear the truth well then he wasn't gonna sugar coat it. "Your mother was planning on letting you rot in there while she planned to get you declared unfit to be in charge of your late father's estate." Sebastian blurted out.  
  
Kathryn sat there still for a few seconds. "You lying bastard." Kathryn hissed at him. She flung his car keys in his face and ran out the car.  
  
Sebastian cursed under his breath and punched the steering wheel. "Kathryn get in." Sebastian called after her.Muttering to him self, Sebastian got out of the car and followed Kathryn outside. He found her leaning against a car. "Kathryn." Sebastian said gently.  
  
"Fuck off." Kathryn yelled at Sebastian. Lying asshole! He would say anything to get her to believe in him again.  
  
"Kathryn will you listen to me." Sebastian ordered in a firm voice. When Kathryn made no move to turn around, Sebastian firmly grabbed her shoulders and turned her around to face him. "Will you listen to me and stop beinng childish! Instead of throwing a tantrum why don't you think about how we could destroy your mother!"  
  
Kathryn looked up at Sebastian. Many times she has seen Sebastian swearing he was telling the truth when he was lying through his teeth. Noone seemed to know the differnce except Kathryn, she was a pro at reading people and very rarely was wrong about people. Looking up in his face, Kathryn knew he was telling the truth. perhaps she knew he was all along, but didn't want to face it. A slow evil grin spread through her face. "So tell me Sebastian what do you have planned?"  
  
Sebastian smiled at the return of the old Kathryn. He returned her evil grin. They were back in business.  
  
**********  
  
When they pulled up to his house he turned and faced Kathryn. "Go in my house I need to check my mail." Sebastian instructed Kathryn.  
  
"Why?" Kathryn demanded. Sebastian struggled to remain calm. Why the hell did Kathryn always have to challenge everything she said? God she was worse then a kid sometimes. "Look just listen to me." Sebastian ordered. Kathryn suprised Sebastian when she didn't argue back. "Fine." Kathryn said and got out of the car.  
  
Sebastin waited until she was out of sight then quickly made his way to his mail box. He told Blain if he succeeded in doing what he aske of him to leave a tape in his mailbox. Sebastian did a quick prayer before openinf his mailbox. Much to his delight inside lay a black video tape. God Blain was good! Sebastian kissed the tape and turned around to leave and was face to face with Kathryn.  
  
"Care telling me why you are making out with a tape?" Kathryn asked in an amused voice.  
  
Sebastian was so happy that he wasn't bothered with Kathryn snooping on him. He gave a suprised Kathryn a face on the mouth before answering. "Baby on this tape is your Mother's downfall." Sebastian said exitedly.  
  
Kathryn was impressed that Sebastian worked so fast. In a way she was regretful that she had to take drastic action against her mother, but the fact that her mother betrayed her so bad couldn't be ignored. "So what's on it?" Kathryn asked.  
  
Sebastian shook his head. "Oh no first I am gonna give you a proper welcome back." Sebastian said.  
  
"Hmm whatever do you have in mind?" Kathryn asked innocently. 


	15. Showdown

From: "Michelle Coursen" mcoursen@comcast.net  
Subject:   
Date: Sunday, November 24, 2002 2:38 AM  
  
Chapter15: Showdown  
  
Summary: Kathryn suprises her mother at a board meeting.  
  
"So tell me what is on the tape." Kathryn sat up in Sebastian's bed and demanded.  
  
"Your mother getting double teamed by two men." Sebastian answered as he tore his eyes away from Kathryn's gorgeous body.  
  
Kathryn burst out laughing. "Your serious?" When Sebastian nodded his head, Kathryn started laughing again.  
"How did you arrange that?" Kathryn asked curiously.  
  
"I asked Blain to send two of his best studs after your mother."  
  
Kathryn was impressed. "So what do we do with the tape?" Kathryn asked. Sebastian was sure busy while she was gone.  
  
Sebastian smiled. This was the best part! "Tommorow your mother is planning on holding a board meeting to get you declared unfit and have your interst in your father's company signed over to her. I say we pay the meeting a little visit."  
  
Kathryn liked the idea of that plan, but she would be lying if she sad that her mother's betrayl still didn't hurt. "Hmmm sounds like you should be rewarded for your planning." Kathryn said and reached over and kissed Sebastian.  
  
***************  
  
As soon as Kathryn stepped out the elevator and into her late father's company the receptionist behind the front desk scrambled to her feet. "Miss Merteuil." The receptionist gasped. "It's a pleasure to see you again."  
  
Kathryn ignroed the receptionist. "Is my mother here?" Kathryn demanded.  
  
"Yes, but-." The receprionist answered uncertainly. They told her not to disturb them, but surely they didn't mean the primary shareholder in the company?  
  
"Thank you." Kathryn said cutting off the receptionist and marched over to the board room. If her mother thought she was snatching Kathryn's company then she should think again! Her father left Kathryn the company and it belonged to her. Kathryn flew open the board room doors and barged right in. All the board members were sitting around the conference table and her mother was standing up talking.  
  
"Kathryn!" Tiffany gasped when she noticed the doors open. "You got out so soon?" Tiffany asked quite confused. What was she doing here?  
  
"Having a neeting with out the primary share holder?" Kathryn demanded. "Mother if you remember correctly I still own 51 percent of this company."  
  
Tiffany winced at the reminder. She was furious when her late husband 's will was read, and she heard the reading. Shouldn't she get payback for putting up with that boozing swine? Instead she got a lousy ten percent of the company and a monthly allowence. Big deal! Her bratty daughter was rewarded for just being born. For years Tiffany thought of ways to wreste control of that company, but it was only until Court and Annette came to her with their "concerns" of Kathryn. Tifffany didn't care if it was true or not, she only cared that it got Kathryn far away! "Kathryn dear," Tiffany said in a sickengly sweet voice. "If you remember correctly you still don't have control until you reach twenter-five."  
  
Kathryn was concerned how that factored in the situation, but she plowed ahead like she wasn't bothered. "Mother dear," Kathryn replied in the same sweet voice."I would think you would be so tired after yesterday's events." To her pleasure Tiffany looked slightly alarmed. "So mother tell me mother are you sore?"  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about." Tiffany denied hotly. She couldn't be talking about her delecious afternoon she spent with two younger men? How would she know?  
  
Kathryn smiled. This was the moment she was waiting for. "I thought you wouldn't. So I brought pictures." Kathryn said digging into her purse. Kathryn pulled out a video still of her very naked mother getting eaten out by a young boy, while she blew the other one. "Here you go." Kathryn said handing the board member sitting close to her a picture. "See Tiffany in her full glory." To her pleasure her mother paled. "Oh wait if that's not enough I have more." Kathryn said pulling out more pictures.  
  
An older gentelmen reached for the picture, and his eyes nearly bugged out. "Tiffany do you understand what could happend if this got out?" The gentleman demanded.  
  
Tiffany felt her world crashing to peices. The conservative men on the board would never tolerate this at all! How the hell did her pathetic daughter plan all this?  
  
"I propose we vote on booting Mrs. Mereuil the hell out of this company." Kathryn announced in a loud voice.  
  
Tiffany blazed with anger. How dare this damn brat ruin everything she worked all her life for! Did she think she married her father for love? Hardly! Instead Tiffany married him for his net worth and prayed every day for the miserable bastard to drop dead. "You coniving BITC!!!!" Tiffany screamed and lungeed foward to strangle Kathryn.. Nothing was ruining her, NOTHING!!!!  
  
"Security!!" A board member yelled towards the door and ljumped up to try and grab Tiffany off her daughter. "Tiffany! Get a hold of yourself!"   
  
"Fuck off you old geezer." Tiffany screamed and pressed ger fingers against Kathryn's neck. "YOU BITCH!!!" Tiffany screamed as she started to throttle her.  
  
Several security guards burst into the room and forcibly pulled Tiffany off Kathryn. Kathryn sat up and began to gasp. Tiffany tried struggle as the guards yanked her off her daughter. "Throw the bitch out." Kathryn said as she caught her breath.  
  
Just as the security guards were dragging a very surly Tiffany away, Sebastian ran into the room.  
  
"YOU!!!" Tiffany screamed at the sight of Sebastian. Sebastain was very shocked to see the usual reserved Tiffany acting like a mental patient! "You were the start of this." Tiffany ranted as she was dragged past Sebastian. The security guard gave Sebastian an apolegetic smile and finally dragged her out the room. Sebastian saw a disheveled Kathryn being comforted by an older man and ran towards her. "Kathryn are you ok?" Sebastian asked concerned.  
  
Kathryn looked up and smiled wyrly at Sebastian. "Sure for someone being almost killed by her mother!"  
  
"Miss Merueil," The older man said quietly. "Me and the other board members were talking and we agreed that despite the age requirment we think you should get your trust now."  
  
That was music to Kathryn's ears and smiled at the man. "Nothing would please me more."  
  
"So how's it feel to talk to a millionare?" Kathryn asked Sebastian playfully after the man walked away.  
  
Sebastian rolled his eyes. That's all Kathryn needed was more money to make her more difficult! "I don't care as long as I can still have my way with you." Sebastian answered back.  
  
Kathryn laughed and hit Sebastian's arm. "That sounds like a good plan."  
  
"Whatever my sugar mommy says." Sebastian said and reached to take Kathryn's arm. 


	16. Epilouge

From: "Michelle Coursen" mcoursen@comcast.net  
Subject:   
Date: Tuesday, November 26, 2002 10:57 AM  
  
Epilouge  
  
The law offices of Reynolds& Pacer was in complete chaos. How and who would break the news to Garret Reynolds about his son? After much debate it was decided on a young associate would tell Garret. The young associate nervously made his way to the senior partners office. "Mr. Reynolds?" The young associate nervosusly called out as he gently knocked on the office door.  
  
"Come in." A deep voice boomed out.  
  
The young associate opened the door and nervously walked in. "Mr. Reynolds we have bad news about your son."  
  
Garret Reynolds looked up from writing at his desk. "Court?" Garret asked.  
  
They young associate gulped and tried to think the best way to break the news. "Uh Mr Reynolds one of our associates came across this and noticed the name." The young associate said and nervously thrust a video tape on Garret's desk.  
  
Garret glanced at the tape cover and to his disgust saw it was a gay porno tape. "Why the-?" Garret started to yell at the associate until when he looked up and saw the young man made a hasty exit. What was the meaning of this trash? Garret went to pick up the offending tape off his desk when he noticed that name starring in it. Court Reynolds! Shocked, Garret gave the young man on the tape cover a closer glance and to his shock it was his son! Garret studied that tape and read the back of it. It read"  
  
Jocks gone WIld  
  
See the raunchy display of a man's man get in touch with his gay side!  
  
Garret's face went deep red and a pulsing feeling throb back in his temples. "SYLVIA!!!" Garret yelled out loud, calling his secertary.  
  
"Yes Mr. Reynolds." Sylvia called out from the doorway timidly.  
  
"Get my lawyer on the phone now!" Garret commanded. His sleazy son finally did it! He was gonna cut off his son and kick his deadbeat ass out!  
  
******************  
  
"But Daddy!" Annette tearfully protested.   
  
Mr. Hardgrove closed his eyes. Wasn't it enough that despite her strict upbringing she dicgraced the family? Where did he go wrong? "Annette it's final!" Mr. Hardgrove said firmly and stormed out of his daughter's bedroom.  
  
Annette threw herself onto her bed in tears. That damn Sebastian! She knew it was him! Whoelse could be so cruel to doctor a tape and make it seem that she made a porno movie? That's right the man that she once thought of as her true love had somehow got an Annette look-alike to make a porno movie using her name! And that same bastard made sure her father saw it. Now she was being shipped to a convent to get some "decent morals". Annette wasn't sure who she was madder at. Sebastian for being so despicable to make it seem that she starred in a movie called "Country Girls Gang-Bang" or her father for actually thinking that she would so such a thing! She tried telling her father what happend, but even Annette had to admit it sounded to far-fetched.   
  
Annette might feel powerless not, but one thing was certain she would somehow get them both back!  
  
************  
  
Everyone on Park Ave somehow made it a point to see the hsitoric event happend. Somehow the mighty Tiffany Mereuil had gone bankrupt! Now her precious penthouse was being bought by her daughter! Crowds of people swarmed around the sidewalks to see it happend with their own eyes. Many people secretly wanted to see the Queen Tiffany finally shamed!  
  
"Be careful with that!" Kathryn shreiked at the movers. Couldn't they do anything right? Tossing her precious crystal like it was a cheap knicknack.  
  
"Will you relax?" Sebastian asked impatiently.  
  
Kathryn gave Sebastian a dirty look. Like he would know the true value of something so valueable? "Shut up." Kathryn muttered and continued to berate the poor movers.  
  
Sebastian sighed and put his sunglassed on. Kathryn would never change, but would he really want her to? So what if she constantly berated hired help? After it all the only thing mattered was they were finally together! And the pleasure of kicking the cold bitch out of her house was too priceless. Kathryn walked to Sebastian's side and whispered in his ear.  
  
"Now?" Sebastian asked her. Kathryn nodded her head and gave him a seductive smile and took his hand. She led him to a closet where theyboth stepped in and Kathryn closed the door.  
  
"No time like now to christen the place." Kathryn whispered in his ear.  
  
The End 


End file.
